THE ATTACK
by spootycup
Summary: Leo is attacked and his brothers must race to save his life. (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Hey I am back. Now I don't know exactly what I am going to do with this one. But it will 100 be about Leo. TURTLES NOT MINE!!! Enjoy...

**It came in the dark of night. They were all sleeping thinking everything was fine. Leo slept on the couch just in case. Ralph thought he was nuts. Ralph was WRONG. It attacked swiftly leaving a broken and bloody mess. As quickly as it came it left.**

_**Morning....**_

_Ralph came out of his bedroom as Donnie opened his._ "So, did Leo come to the room last night Donnie?"

"No, you know Leo if he thinks something will happen he will stay on the couch." Said Donnie.

"Yeah, to true. He is nuts." _They both jumped down to the living area, and walked into the kitchen not even looking at the couch. Each believed Leo was up already practicing. Little did they know he was not. _

"So, why is Mikey not up yet?" asked Donnie.

"You know Mikey he likes to sleep." Said Raph.

"Yeah, but I want eggs." Said Donnie

"Did I hear that someone wants eggs?" asked Mikey _in a very cheery voice_.

"Yes now make them, please." Said Donnie.

"Where's Leo I know how much he loves my eggs." Said Mikey.

"Probably in the dojo." Said Donnie _as he started the coffee._

"No he's not, said Mikey, I was just there and he's not."

"That's weird. Where else would he be? Maybe with Master Splinter?" said Donnie.

"No, Master Splinter is at April's Geez Donnie get your head out of the computers and into the real world." Said Ralph.

"Hey, a turtle can forget you know_." They bickered back and forth forgetting the question that they all wanted to know._ **_WHERE WAS LEO!!!_**

"Ok, breakfast is served." Said Mikey _as he dished out the eggs and noticed that Leo was still not there. _"Ok where's Leo?"

"He still not here? That's weird. Did you check the couch Donnie?" asked Raph _as he got up from the table._

"No, I thought if he was on the couch we would of seen him." Said Donnie _as he too got up from the table. _

"Well maybe he is out on one of his runs?" said Mikey.

"No, he would have been back by now. Lets look. Breakfast can wait." Said Donnie _as he went to check his and Leo's room again, and the lab. Mikey went to check his and Raph's room and to the bathroom, and Raph went to the dojo and to Master Splinter's room. They all met back in the living room. _

"He's not anywhere. He must be out on a run." Said Mikey _as he went around the couch to sit down and stopped abruptly. He turned white and his mouth hung open._

"I don't think so that doesn't sound like Leo." Said Donnie as he turned toward Mikey. "MIKEY! Hey what's wrong?" asked Donnie _as he came around to see what got Mikey so freaked out._ "Oh my god."

"What the shell's the matter with you two?" asked Raph _as he walked over to them_. "Oh shell." Raph said _softly as he looked and saw the bloody mess of Leonardo. _"Donnie?" _The sound of his name brought Don out of his daze and brought him to action. Leo was a mess, there was blood all around him, and Donnie didn't even know if he was alive. _

Ok so what do you think so far? I have no idea where I am going with this story. So hopefully something will come to me so I can finish it.


	2. Patching up Brother

Thanks for all the reviews. I know I am EVIL. I love it when Leo is hurt and we have to feel sorry for him. I really still don't know where I am going with this so we will see what turns up. Remember it is just for fun and it does NOT have to make sense. ENJOY!! OH and turtles are not mine....

__

_He __had to work fast. He checked his neck and found a very very slow pulse. _"Mikey, Raph carry Leo to the lab." Said Donnie _as he left to go get all the supplies he would need. Raph and Mikey gently picked up Leonardo. He looked awful. His plastron was split open, and both his legs and arms were broken. Nothing was left whole on Leo; even his shell had gapping holes in it. Donnie was running in and out of the bathroom and the lab. Mikey and Raph gently laid Leo on the table. Mikey then hurried out of the room into the bathroom and slammed the door. Raph just stood by Leo looking at him with an expression of awe. _

"Donnie, is he alive?" asked Raph.

"His pulse is very slow, but he is alive. I have to sow up a lot here Raph. Can you help me I don't think Mikey can right now?" Said Donnie _as he began to thread his needle. _

"Yeah, just give me a minuet will you." Said Raph as _he went outside the lab to get some air. _"God" thought Raph, "What the shell could do this to Leo and we not even hear anything."

_Donnie was in the lab, looking over the damage done. He could easily stitch up his plastron; the legs and arms will need casts he can get Mikey to make up the plaster. He was sure Leo needed blood, but would Leo survive through all this? Donnie wasn't sure. Just when his thoughts were turning worse Mikey and Raph both walked in._

"Mikey I need you to make up some plaster for me to set Leo's legs and Arms. Raph you help me here." Said Donnie.

"Donnie, do you think...?" Mikey _didn't complete his thought_.

"I don't know Mikey not yet." Said Donnie.

"Ok, how exactly do I make this? Said Mikey.

"The instructions are writing down, in my room, under Bandages and Things in my book by my bed." Said Donnie as _he began to stitch up Leo's plastron._

"I'm on it." Said Mikey _as he took one last look at Leo and left to get the book and start making the plaster_.

"What do you want me to do Don?" asked Raph.

"Your going to have to set those arms and Legs. I need you to get them back in place." Said Donnie _as he continued to stitch Leo without looking up_.

"Donnie, that much pain. Will Leo feel it?" asked Raph, _as his face got white_.

"Raph, I don't think Leo can feel a thing. He is so far gone right now, that I don't even know if he realizes we are here or he is here." Said Donnie_ this time looking up and catching Raph's eyes._

"Are you sure I should do this Donnie. I don't want to mess it up." Said Raph nervously.

"Master Splinter taught us how to break bones. He also taught us to heal. I need you Raph you are a lot stronger then I am." Said Donnie.

"God, Sensei. We should call him." Said Raph.

"No, not yet. Not until we know something more." Said Donnie.

"Donnie, I'm sure Sensei knows something is up anyway." Said Raph _as he started to place his hands on Leo's left arm._

"I'm sure he has a feeling of something, but I don't want to worry him too much until we know for sure what we are dealing with. Raph, I'm not sure if Leo will make it. He needs lots of blood. This cut to his plastron is bad, real bad. I don't know." Said Donnie _as he finished sowing up Leo's plastron. Raph was trying to figure out the best way to get Leo's arm back the way it should be. _

"Donnie hold Leo down. I am going to pull hard." Said Raph. _Donnie held Leo down and Raph pulled Leo's arm until he heard it snap Raph went sheet white but stayed were he was. _"Take a look Don is it ok?"

"Good work. It should heal back nicely. MIKEY!! I need that plaster." Donnie called.

"Um, I'm having a little trouble Donnie." Came Mikey's voice from a distance.

"Raph go help Mikey, I'll clean up Leo a bit." Said Donnie distractedly.

"Yeah, fine." Said Raph as he ran to help Mikey.

"God, Leo I hope this works. I know you can't hear me Leo but your going to be fine. I'll fix you up, then you'll wake up and we will get whoever did this to you. God, how could we not have heard you being attacked? I don't get it." Said Donnie _as he cleaned the blood off of Leo's plastron. Leo's arm and legs were still at an awful angel and Donnie couldn't wait until Raph got back, he was getting sick looking at Leo like this. Donnie hoped the stitching would hold and no infection would set in. He needed to get something for Leo to fight infection and something for the pain, because if Leo wakes up he will be in way too much pain._

"Here's the plaster Donnie." Said Raph.

"I was kinda mixing it wrong, but Raph got there just in time." Said Mikey.

"Great. Raph we need to fix up his other arm and his legs. Mikey you might not want to be here." Said Donnie _as he positioned himself to hold Leo down._

"No, I'm staying. I got sick before, but he's looking a little better now and I owe it to him" said Mikey.

"Ok, whenever your ready Raph." Said Don. _Raph took Leo's other arm and pulled a huge snap was heard and again Raph went white, Don looked it over and said it was good. Raph then did Leo's 2 legs and after the second leg was set, he walked calmly out of the room and went into the bathroom where he throw up. _

"Ok, Mikey, I need you to donate some blood, before we cast his arms and legs. He needs about 2 pints so go grab that chair and place it next to Leo's left arm. This won't hurt a bit." _After the blood was donated and Mikey stopped being dizzy Donnie and Mikey began to cast up Leo. _ "Leo ain't gonna be happy, he won't be able to train for at least 6 weeks until his arms and legs heal." Said Donnie matter-a-factly.

"Donnie, do you think Leo will wake up? He hasn't moved or nothing during that." Said Mikey.

"I don't know. His body needs time to heal. Hopefully in time he will. He needs to heal." Said Donnie again. _Halfway done patching up Leo Raph came in and watched, but didn't offer to help. When they were all done Donnie told Raph and Mikey to get some rest and he would watch over Leo. They said good night and Donnie stayed to make sure nothing more would happen to his big brother._

Ok well that went rather well. I hope you all can bear with me. I don't know what I am going to do with it still. I wanted to make it a little more heart breaking but that can wait until next chapter. Remember it is just for fun so don't critic it soo much. Thanks...


	3. Morning Madness

TURLES NOT MINE!!!! Here we go...

_Donnie stayed by Leo's side all night. It was early morning when some signs of life came from Leo, but Donnie it wasn't good. Leo began thrashing around on the lab table. He was moaning and convulsing._

"Oh God, LEO! RAPH, MIKEY, I need you in here now." Screamed Donnie _as he tried to hold his brother down. Raph ran into the lab first and stopped short at what he saw. Mikey not paying attention ran into Raph._

"Donnie, what?" said Raph

"Get in here and help me hold him down. Mikey you too." Said Donnie out of breath. _Both turtles ran into the lab and held down Leo while Donnie got something to put into Leo's mouth so he wouldn't swallow his tongue. Leo continued to convulse for 5 minuets until he just stopped. Raph and Mikey got off of Leo slowly. Donnie pushed Mikey out of the way and listened to Leo's breathing. He wasn't breathing. _

"He's not breathing. Mikey start CPR. Raph get out of the way." Said Donnie. _Mikey started pressing on Leo's chest (you know the place your supposed to push) and Donnie breathed into Leo's beak. They continued this for 2 minuets when finally Leo took a breath. Donnie then placed his home made respirator onto Leo's beak and stepped back. _

"Donnie what the shell just happened?" asked Raph scared.

"We almost lost him. But we got him back. I noticed he is really hot. He probably has a fever. I'm going to have to check his stitches; they might have opened from the CPR. Raph go get me some cool towels, Mikey you go and get me a bowl of water." Said Donnie _as he turned his attention to Leo's plastron._ _It looked like his stitch work came undone and started bleeding again, also there was some swelling around the area and it was red. Infection set in. He needed to get some medicine into Leo fast. Mikey and Raph came in with the supplies, and Donnie told them to set them down. _

"I have to leave guys. I need to get some medicine for Leo that I don't have here. It might take awhile. Keep him cool and Mikey I need you to redo the stitches that are open. I hate to leave but you guys don't know what medicine I need. Call me on the shell cell if anything happens." Said Donnie _he then left Leo in Raph, and Mikey's care. He put on his trench coat took the shell cell and ran to the lairs door. _"I'll be back as soon as I can." _With that said Donnie left the lair to get Leo's medicine. Raph and Mikey stood over Leo. _

"Ok Mikey, you do what Don said. I'll start covering Leo's legs and head with the towels. Maybe with luck we can get Leo's fever down slightly." Said Raph. _Mikey stitched Leo up. When he was done he wiped off the blood and placed a cool towel over Leo's upper body._

"Raph, is Leo going to die?" asked Mikey _in a frightened voice_.

"Course not. He couldn't die and leave me in charge. He needs to be here just so he can annoy me to death." Said Raph, _as he wiped a tear from his eye_. "He's gonna be fine. Donnie is gonna find the meds and then he will wake up. He's Leo. Leo's strong, and fearless and he's our leader."

"But, what if Donnie can't find the medicine? What if Leo dies?" said Mikey.

"STOP talking like that. Leo is going to be fine. He has to be and that's that. So stop talking stupid." Said Raph _as he sat in the chair next to Leo_. "Why don't you go make us some breakfast. I'll keep on eye on him."

"I'm not hungry Raph." Said Mikey.

"That's a first, well I am so go make some eggs. Besides Mikey if I need you I'll call. Go take a break." Said Raph _as he looked away from Leo to look at Mikey_.

"Are you sure Raph, maybe we should both stay with him." Said Mike uncertainly.

"Look, Mikey I'll take first watch then you can take the next one. OK?" asked Raph.

"Ok, well call if you need me." Said Mikey _as he went to the kitchen. Raph pulled his chair closer to Leo and sat there in silence thinking about yesterday._

_**YESTERDAY...**_

"Leo your stupid. Nothing is going to happen. Why stay on the couch?" asked Raph _angry that he couldn't watch T.V. all night._

"First, I'm not stupid. Second, you shouldn't stay up all night to watch T.V. Third, I'm sleeping on the couch so deal with it." Said Leo.

"Fine, sleep on the stupid couch, I hope you hurt your shell." Said Raph _as he stomped off to bed. _

"Leo, are you sure? The couch really is lumpy and you know how you get when you don't sleep good." Said Donnie.

"I appreciate the concern for myself and yourself Donnie, but I just have this feeling, and you know about my feelings." Said Leo _as he went to his and Donnie's room to get his pillow and a blanket._

"Leo, what exactly are your "Feelings" telling you?" asked Donnie _as he followed Leo back into the living area._

"I don't know Donnie. Let's just say that it would be better if I stayed out here. Not that anything will happen, but just in case. Now go to bed. Practice will begin exactly at 7:30 am." Said Leo _as he settled on the couch._

"Night Leo, sure you won't change your mind?" asked Donnie.

"Have I ever?" asked Leo.

"No. Night." Said Donnie _as he went towards his room only to be stopped by Raph_.

"Can you believe him? I wanted to watch that marathon of Jackie Chan movies. Now I can't." said Raph _with his arms crossed on his plastron._

"You know there is no changing his mind Raph. So just go to bed." Said Donnie_ as he passed his brother._

"Fine, but I hope he gets a stiff neck." _With that said Raph went to his and Mikey's room_.

PRESENT... 

"God, Leo. I'm sorry. You have to wake up and if you do I promise to never give you grief again about sleeping on the couch. Please." Said Raph. _Raph continued to watch Leo, but Leo didn't move. Mikey came in and they both eat breakfast and watched over Leo. Finally 3 hours later, Donnie came back holding a bunch of stuff._

"Donnie, he hasn't moved. We checked his temp and it still is going up. Did you get what you needed?" asked Raph.

"Yeah and lots more. Thank God the humans were too busy to notice a trench coat wearing turtle." Said Donnie _as he began to sort through his things_. _Donnie got what he needed walked into the lab and over to Leo. He took off the cool cloths and took out his needle filled with penicillin. He stuck the needle in Leo's neck and then went to get another needle with some painkillers in it. He put that in his neck also. He then went to the kitchen were both his brothers followed._

__

Well that is it for Chapter 3. What will happen next? Even I don't know yet…


	4. Confrontation

TURTLES NOT MINE

"Donnie, what you gave him. Will it make him better?" asked Mikey _as they all sat around the table._

"I hope so. I hate to think about this and I really don't want to do this. But I think we should call Master Splinter now." Said Donnie.

"Wait. You guys didn't call him yet?" asked Mikey.

"Donnie thought we should wait until we know more." Said Raph. "And, I'm not calling him. I don't want to be the one to tell him his perfect son is hurt, and we have no idea why or what from."

"I'll call. Raph you go watch Leo. Mikey can you make me some breakfast?" said Donnie.

"Can't I watch Leo and Raph make breakfast? I already made breakfast." Said Mikey.

"Fine, I don't care. I'm hungry and I have to call Master Splinter. You two argue about it and I better have breakfast when I am done with Splinter." Said Donnie _as he got up to call his Sensei._

"Ok odds and evens?" said Mikey.

"No, you cook, I'll look in on Leo." Said Raph _as he left an angry looking Mikey in the kitchen._

"Stupid Raphael." Said Mikey _under his breath_.

"I heard that and you will pay." Raph called back. _Meanwhile Donnie went to call Master Splinter on the shell cell._

"Hello, Master Splinter you there?" asked Donnie _as he looked for any one to answer_.

"Donnie, that you?" asked a voice.

"April, hey how are you?" asked Donnie _while he stalled for time._

"I'm good. Splinter is in the living room; hold on a sec I'll get him. By the way what is going on. Splinter said he had a bad feeling?" said April _as she walked to the living room._

"Well April, let me talk to Splinter and he will tell you." Said Donnie nervously.

"Donnie, what is going on?" asked April. _Before Donnie could answer Splinter was on the shell cell._

"Yes, Donatello?" said Splinter.

"Hey, Sensei. How's your vacation?" asked Donatello, still stalling.

"What has happened my son?" asked Splinter.

"Sensei, we didn't' want to worry you until we were sure of what was going on and I think I am sure now and I knew you would already pick up on what is kinda going on, but.." Donatello trailed off.

"What has happened Donatello?" asked Splinter again.

"Sensei, I... Leo's been hurt. BAD. We found him this morning. He was cut open and both his legs and arms were broken. We fixed his arms and legs, plus we sowed up his plastron, but I don't know. We almost lost him, but I got him some medicine and I am hoping it will help with an infection that set in." said Donnie _while avoiding eye contact with his sensei._

"How has this happened my son? How has this happened Donatello, and why did you not contact me sooner?" asked _a concerned Master_.

"I thought it best to focus on getting Leonardo help. When we knew a little more then I was going to call you and I am. Sensei, I think Leo might need you." Said Donnie.

"I will be there shortly. Get one of your brothers here to collect my things. When I get there have hot tea boiling." Said Splinter _and he handed April the shell cell so he could get ready to leave._

"Donnie, is Leo going to be ok? Asked a concerned April.

"I don't know April. We had a close call early this morning. I had to go up to the surface and get some penicillin and some painkillers. This infection has a hold on him. He has a high fever and I am hoping this stuff will work." Said Donnie.

"Well I'm coming down there to make sure he's ok." Said April.

"April, I don't know if you should come. Maybe you should stay there." Said Donnie.

"No way we're family and I want to be there to help Leo." Said April, "Now I have to get ready. I'll see you later. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, April I have everything and plus Master Splinter will help with anything else." Said Donnie.

"See you in a few then." Said April.

"Bye." Donnie _closed the shell cell and went into the kitchen. Mikey was just finishing breakfast. Donnie sank down into the chair._

"Master Splinter wants one of you to go to April's and gather his stuff. I'm staying with Leo just in case. Thanks for the food Mikey." Said a tired Donnie.

"No problem bro. I'll go to April's. Raph has wanted to stay with Leo the whole time. Do you think Leo is going to be ok?" asked Mikey

"I don't know Mikey. Those medicines should help him. I am just worried about the infection." Said Donnie _as he began to eat the eggs._

"DONNIE GET IN HERE!!" said a very anxious Raph. _Donnie dropped his fork and ran to the lab. Mikey was right behind him. Leo was once again convulsing. Raph was trying to hold him down and was almost thrown off. Mikey went to help Raph and Donnie went to get something for Leo to bit down on. They all held Leo down and waited. 10 minuets later it stopped. Leo lay quiet. His pulse was slow._

"Donnie, why the shell does he do that?" asked a tired Raph.

"I don't know, I don't understand it. I just don't understand. Master Splinter is coming home. Mikey is going to go and get his things. We are staying here. I think Master Splinter will help Leo get through this better then I would." Said Donnie _as he sat down tired._

"I'm gonna go now, take care of him Donnie." Said Mikey _with one last glance at Leo._ _Donnie was too tired to go back into the kitchen to eat. _

"Donnie, do you really think Master Splinter can help him." Asked Raph.

"I don't know Raph. I hope so, because I did all I can. His arms and legs will heal as will his plastron, but it's the infection that I am worried about. His temperature is too high. I thought the penicillin would take care of that, but it hasn't. I just don't know. The only thing we can do is wait for Master Splinter, he might have some herbs that can help him." Said Donnie.

"I hope so Donnie. I hope so." Said Raph.

Ok I think that is a good place to stop. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. They mean soo much. I will continue to write as soon as my little brain can think of something. See Ya...


	5. Healing

TURTLES NOT MINE!!!!!!!

_Raph and Don were waiting by Leo's bedside when they heard the lair door open. Both turtles jumped up and ran for the door._

"Master Splinter, are we glad to see you." Said Donnie.

"Sensei, I wanted to call you but Braineak here didn't." said Raph.

"Ok, my sons I am glad I am home. I must see Leonardo, then you both will tell me everything." Said Splinter _as he walked towards Leo's room._

"He's in the lab Sensei." Said Donnie. _Splinter headed for the lab instead. He walked up to the door took a claming breath and went in. There on the lab table he saw his eldest son. He looked pale and very still. His arms and legs were in casts and the smell of blood was in the air. Splinter walked over to Leonardo and placed his hands over Leo's chest, and closed his eyes to concentrate. FEAR, ANGER, PAIN, EMPTYNESS... Those strong emotions were vibrating throughout Leonardo's being. _

"Raphael, boil hot water, Donatello go to my room and seek out my box of herbs beside my bed. Go now!" said Splinter, _as both turtles moved fast_. _Splinter turned back to Leonardo. "Leonardo, my son, I am here. We will make you well, and all will be ok." Splinter pushed these words into Leonardo's mind. No response was made, but Splinter knew his words were heard._

"Here you go Sensei." Said Donnie.

"Here's the water Sensei." Said Raph

_Splinter took both items from his sons and began to mix the herbs into the water._

"Raphael, Donatello, lift Leonardo I need him to drink this." Said Splinter.

_His sons picked up Leo and Master Splinter made Leo drink the herbs. The boys then laid Leo down and turned to their Master._

"What's going to happen Sensei? Will those herbs help?" asked Donnie.

"They should bring the fever down. Leonardo will wake in his own time. He should be fine while we go to the kitchen to talk." Said Splinter.

"Yes Sensei." Said Donnie, and Raph.

_They walked behind their Sensei trying to think of what they could say that would satisfy their Masters questions. Splinter went to the stove poured himself a cup of tea and sat down waiting for some answers. Donatello started the tale, and Raphael joined in whenever he thought Donatello was telling it wrong. Just as the story was finishing April and Michelangelo walked in. Mikey took April to see Leo. April walked in to the lab, saw Leo and broke down crying_. "OH Mikey will he live?" asked April tearfully.

"Of course, now that Master Splinter's here, no problem." Said Mikey hopefully. _April walked towards Leo and bent to kiss him on this cheek._

"Oh, Leo get better, come back to us." Said April _and then she and Mikey left to the kitchen to get filled in on what Splinter thought._

"Leonardo has many emotions in him right now. But I believe he is in the Bartow World, a world between life and death. He is making the choice as we speak weather to live or pass on. Whatever did this to him has giving him much fear. My sons I want you to think back to a few nights ago. Did you hear anything, feel anything? You must think." Said Splinter

"Sensei, we were all asleep. Leo wanted to stay on the couch. He had a feeling. That was it." Said Donnie.

"I didn't hear nothing." Said Donnie

"Me either Sensei," said Mikey.

"Well it is obvious something attacked Leonardo, and I believe, that something has some kind of powers, preventing the effectiveness of the medications you used Donatello." Said Splinter.

"He will be ok won't he sensei?" asked Mikey

"We will make sure that he is ok my son." Said Splinter.

"I must go back to him now. Michelangelo make us all some dinner, Donatello you come with me. Raphael set the table, and April please make yourself at home." _Splinter then got up and he and Donatello went to check on Leonardo._

_Donatello and Splinter walked into the lab. Leonardo was on the table twisting and turning and moaning in pain._

"Sensei, what's happening?" asked Donatello _as he raced over to his brother to hold him still_.

"I do not know my son. The herbs I gave him should make his fever go down. He is still burning up. We need to cool him down now. Go fill up the tub with cold water and ice now." Said Splinter _as he took over holding Leonardo down_. _Donatello rushed out of the lab and went to the bathroom. He filled up the tub with cold water, ran into the kitchen (where Mikey, Raph, and April looked on with fear) and grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice. He then ran back and forth through the kitchen and bathroom until all the ice was gone and then ran back to the lab. _

"Raph, I need your help." Cried Donnie. _Raph ran from the kitchen to the lab. _

"What the shell is going on?" asked Raph _as he saw Leo moaning and moving his head back and forth._

"The herbs I gave him are not working. We need to get him cooled down now." Said Splinter. _Raph and Donnie picked Leo up and carried him to the bathroom. The put him in the tub and waited. Donnie checked his temperature every 2 minuets. It was not going down. A half hour later his temperature finally dropped and Leo began to shiver from the cold. Raph and Donnie took Leo out, dried him off the best they could with the casts now wet and took him to his room (which was more comfortable). They placed him on the bed and moved away for Master Splinter to look him over._

"His temperature should return soon. I believe he will be ok." Said Splinter with relief.

"Yes!!!" all three turtles _screamed and gave each other high three's. April hugged each turtle and Master Splinter she then went to Leo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"Michelangelo will you kindly finish dinner, I wish to meditate for a little bit. Donatello please stay with Leonardo." Said Splinter _as he moved to go to his room_.

"I'm glad you came back when you did Sensei. If you didn't I don't think Leo would be alive right now." Said Donnie.

"My son, you did a wonderful job. Sometimes modern medicine is not always the way. Please come and get me when dinner is ready or if there is any change in Leonardo." Said Splinter.

WELL THIS IS AS GOOD A PLACE AS ANY TO STOP. IT'S ABOUT TIME LEO WAKES UP AND WE FIGURE OUT THE MYSTERY BEHIND THE ATTACK ON LEO. TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR SOME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Awake

I want to thank everyone who wrote again. I would also like to mention to some authors that they need to be writing their stories. I am still thinking on this, but the least I can do is make Leo wake up. Remember Turtles Not Mine. Enjoy...

_God his head hurt, actually if he thought about it his whole body hurt. "What was going on?" The last thing he remembered he was arguing with Raph about something. He opened his eyes slowly and shut them again quickly. Too much light was in the room, he moaned and tried to get up to_ shut off the light, but he couldn't move. He tried again, but nothing. "Oh God, something really bad happened to me_." Leo thought._ "HELP!!! GUYS!" _Leo screamed but it came out in a whisper. It hurt to talk. "What the shell has happened to me?"_

"Leo?" came a soft voice. _Leo knew that voice. He just couldn't figure out who's it was he tried to sit up again._

"Easy, Leo. It's going to be ok, you can't move around too much." Said the voice.

"Who, what?" asked Leo. _Donnie came into Leo's view._

"You have to be still or your stitches will open. I need you to just stay still." Said Donnie.

"Donnie, It hurts. Why can't I get up?" said Leo confused.

"You got cut pretty badly, plus both your arms and legs are broken. I'm gonna give you some pain meds ok? This should help with the pain." Said Donnie _as he got a needle. As Donnie came towards Leo's neck to administer the medicine a vision came to Leo. There were sharp claws and an evil laugh. Leo screamed a high pitiful scream and tried to get out of Donnie's way._ "Leo, what the shell? Calm down, it will be ok. Leo its Donnie." _Donnie could see that Leo was not really looking at him. The others heard the scream and ran into Leo's room to see what was going on. Mikey and Raph had their weapons out ready for anything._ "Guys, he's caught in some kind of memory. Help me keep him still, I don't want him to reopen the stitches." Said Donnie. _Mikey and Raph came over to Leo and held him down. Leo continued to struggle and whimper. Master Splinter came in took one look at his son and knew he was remembering what happened to him._

"**Leonardo**, concentrate on my voice. You are fine. Nothing here will harm you my son. Look at me." Said Splinter. _Leo continued to whimper still caught in the memory. The pain, the laughing, and the knowing he was dead. Then he heard a voice. Distant but there, his Sensei, he heard his Sensei. He concentrated on Splinter's voice and gradually stepped out of the memory_.

"Sensei?" Leo asked weakly.

"I am here my son. You are safe." Said Splinter. _Leo looked up and saw that Splinter was there. He looked around as much as he could saw his brother's concerned faces and saw April in the doorway. He finally looked back at Splinter and started to cry. His brothers were shocked. Leo never cried, Leo was never afraid, he was their leader, and their leader was strong._ "Whatever did this to Leo really scared him." Raph thought. "My son, it will be ok. You are safe. Donatello is going to give you something for the pain. Is that not right Donatello?" asked Splinter.

"Um, yeah Leo. Are you ready?" asked Donatello a _little uncertainly_.

"I... I don't want anything. I just want to go to sleep." Said Leo _as he tried to compose himself._

"Are you sure? I know you have to be in pain." Said Donnie.

"No, I don't want anything. I can control the pain." Said Leo.

"If your sure Leo. I don't want to see you in pain." Said Donnie.

"I'm just tired. I can handle the pain. Donnie, how long will I be in these casts?" asked Leo.

"At least 6 weeks, Leo. Your arms and legs were completely broken. Raph had to reset them." Said Donnie.

"I can't do anything. I can't move I can't do anything. How the shell am I supposed to function?" asked Leo angrily.

"Leo, you have to calm down. We'll help you. You'll get through this." Said Donnie.

"So, I have to be a burden to you guys. Please leave. I want to be alone." Said Leo. _He couldn't turn away from them like he wanted so he just closed his eyes, to shut them out and to shut out the memories._

"Leo, you could never be a burden, come on bro." Said Mikey.

"I think we should leave Leonardo alone for now. We will check on him later." Said Splinter. _Splinter walked out of the room followed by April, a sad looking Mikey, and a worried looking Donatello. Raph didn't leave he stayed right were he was._

"Raph, please leave." Said Leo.

"How'd you know I was still here?" asked Raph.

"Because I only heard 4 different footsteps out the door. I don't want to talk Raph I just want to sleep." Said Leo

"Well I want to talk. I want to know what the shell happened to you." Said Raph angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone for now Raph." Said Leo, _as he looked his brother in the eye._

"No, and there's no way you can stop me from asking either so you can just stop. I have to know what we have to go find. If you don't tell me all the happened how can I find the thing that did this to you and beat the shell out of it?" asked Raph.

"I don't think you should find it." Said Leo softly.

"Leo, what if it comes back? What if one of us is next. We need to find this thing and shut it down." Said Raph _as he stood at Leo's side looking down at him._

"I don't know what it was Raph. All I remember is lots of pain, and the laugh and how I was going to die. I couldn't do anything. It was like it was in my head. I couldn't fight, I couldn't call for help. I was helpless, just like I am now." Said Leo.

"Leo, your not helpless. As soon as you're healed you will be as good as new." Said Raph.

"Exactly, I have to wait because I was afraid of it. I have to wait because I couldn't fight it. I have to be a bother to everyone here because I couldn't fight it. I don't want to depend on you guys, I wish I could go back to that night and fight, I wish I wish I didn't survive." Said Leo quietly.

"Hey, don't you talk like that! What the shell? How could we survive without you? How would I be able to live with myself when the last words out of my mouth were I hope you get a stiff neck? God, Leo I am so sorry. I didn't think, and we almost lost you, and now you're talking like this. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and think like the fearless leader you are." Said Raph.

"Fearless, that's a laugh. Raph, I can still feel it. I can still hear it laughing at me. I don't know what it was I don't know how to find it and even if I did, I would just probably get you guys killed." Said Leo defeated.

"So, you were scared. So what. We've been thorough so much and you were never scared. Now you are good! It shows you have brains. This thing nearly killed you Leo. It attacked you and it hurt you bad. If you weren't scared I would be surprised. Hell, Leo I was scared for you. When I saw you lying there bloody and broken, I was scared that I would lose my brother. I don't want to feel that scared again." Said Raph.

"I don't know how to find it. I don't even know what it really was. How are we supposed to fight something that I can't even really describe?" asked Leo.

"Well the first thing we do is get you to rest. Then we get you better, then we make you give us all you can on this thing, then we get Donnie working on it. But first things first bro, you have to get healed. I'm offering to help you Leo. And you know I don't really like to help you." Said Raph _as he looked into Leo's eyes and saw mixed emotions, fear, pain, and uncertainty_.

"It hurts Raph, it hurts a lot, and I don't know if I can honestly live like this for 6 weeks. I have to burden you guys with everything. I don't think I can do that. My honor won't allow it. I should of died." Said Leo.

"Shut the Hell up about Dieing!!!" screamed Raph. "I don't want to hear it again. You lived because we wanted you to live. You lived because you're stronger then this thing. And you know what you lived because you have to learn to take peoples help. Now shut the shell up, get some sleep, in the morning we have lots to do." Said Raph _as he headed for the door._

"Raph..." said Leo.

"What?" said Raph, as he was about to open the door.

"Thanks, I'll take your help." Said Leo, _as he closed his eyes and was asleep before Raph could respond._

"Good, because no matter if you didn't take it, you would have been forced to." Said Raph as he went to get dinner.

Well not a bad chapter. We still don't know much about what attacked Leo, but that's because I haven't decided what exactly did. I hoped you liked it. Tune in for more....


	7. Therapy

TURTLE NOT MINE!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Darktiger hurry up with your stories, your killing me!!!! ENJOY!!

_The first 4 weeks were really hard on Leo. He depended on his family for everything. They had to feed him, bath him, and he had to do all the acts of nature with them there. One day he got so fed up with the whole thing that he yelled at Mikey._ "I'm sick and tired of all this just leave me alone I don't want you to help me any more. GO AWAY!!"

"Leo, you need my help you can't do this without me. You're doing well your almost healed. Leo.." said Mikey.

"Leave me alone Mikey, just go away, I am tired of being treated like a baby. If I can't do this myself then I shouldn't be alive." Said Leo _as he pushed himself away from Mikey and tried to stand on his own, his legs wouldn't support him and he started to fall forward, but Mikey caught him._ "GOD, I hate this I hate this..." _Leo started to cry and didn't stop for 10 minuets Mikey just stood by him with his arms around his brother hugging him telling him it will get better._

"Your gonna get better Leo. You just have to give it time. You're almost better now. Please let me help you." Said Mikey concerned.

"God, Mikey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just can't stand being this helpless. I hate the fact that I can't be anywhere by myself except when I am sleeping. I just, I hate this." Said Leo

"It's gonna be fine dude. And don't worry this is between me and you the others don't need to know." Said Mikey.

"Thanks bro, how about some help eating." Said Leo.

"Cool." Said Mikey

_After that day, Leo tried to look on the bright side, he was alive, but that didn't help. The 3 weeks that followed had Raph constantly by him making him do his therapy and making sure he wasn't going to quit. There were days where he just wanted to give up and say screw it. Raph wouldn't let him, no matter how much Leo wined or yelled Raph just pushed him all the more harder._

_The casts were off by the 7th week, and he was at least able to feed and do the normal stuff he used to, except train (but that didn't stop Leo from hounding his brothers to do so). His legs couldn't support him for long and his arms couldn't hold his weapons for more then a few minuets. During the day Raph, and Mikey would hound him to keep it up and not quit, and Donnie was busy trying to figure out what could have done this to Leo, but without a real description it was hard. The foot was keeping low, and with Leo killing the Shredder the gangs ruled the street. At night Mikey, and Raph would patrol and take out different gangs, while Leo tried to do more therapy and work on some katas, and Donnie was constantly on-line trying to find out anything that would help them figure out who almost killed Leo. _

_One night when Leo was alone he dreamt of that night. He just finished his argument with Raph and was talking to Donnie. He then told Donnie good night and went to the couch. He fell asleep fast and then he felt something... EVIL._

_It came at Leo the claws cut him even before he could think. His mind was in a fog. Leo couldn't move and the creature took its time breaking one arm then the other. The pain was excruciating. It enjoyed it. It then broke on leg and laughed at the scream of pain that Leo made. Then when it was finally done with laughing and breaking Leo's bones, it laughed, and laughed and laughed some more until Leo blacked out._

_Leo screamed and tried to sit up in his bed, but even with the casts off, his arms and legs were still in constant pain._

"LEO!" Raph said _rushing into this room weapons drawn, Donnie and Mikey not far behind._ "Leo you ok. What happened?"

"It was nothing Raphael. Just a dream, nothing more." Said Leo _as he tried to control his breathing_. "Guys go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you up. I never felt it like that before. All my other dreams it just laughed and there was pain, but this one was different."

"Mikey, Donnie go to bed. I want to talk to Leo." Said Raph.

"Leo, you sure you're ok? No pain?" asked Donnie,

"No more pain then usual Donnie, but I'll live thanks. Go get some sleep. And Raph I don't want to talk about it, I just want to rest." Said Leo

"Sorry, this might help with us figuring out who did this." Said Raph _as he sat down on the edge of Leo's bed while Mikey and Donnie filed out to go back to sleep._

"So?" asked Raph.

"I hate feeling like this Raphael. This fear. I am not used to it. God, Raph it was awful. I felt everything the creature did. I felt every bone brake I felt the cut to my chest, and it liked it. It liked feeling my pain and my fear. God, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I believe I know who it was that attacked me." Said Leo.

"Well who was it?" Said Raph.

"Shredder." Said Leo.

"What? That's impossible. Leo you killed him. It couldn't be him." Said Raph _(this is before we discover Shredder's an Utrom, just go with it)._

"I know, God I hope I'm wrong, but I remember his laugh his eyes, the claw. It was him. I don't know how or why now, but it was him." Said Leo. "I think he also knows I survived, and he is not happy about, and if he can just come in anytime he wants and do this to me what's to stop him from doing it again and to you guys. Raph I don't know how he did it or were he is or anything and it is him..."

"Leo, how? I mean there's no way you KILLED him. We all saw it. Maybe you should get some sleep and try to figure it out again. Leo really how do think he did it? We didn't hear anything." Said Raph confused.

"I don't know how he did it Raph. But he did, and we have to find him fast. Because if we don't I'm afraid that it could be anyone of you next." Said Leo as he looked at his brother with fear and determination in his eyes.

"Well we can't do anything tonight. Tomorrow's another day, Leo. Maybe things will look different then." Said Raph as he got up to leave.

"Raphael, it won't change tomorrow. It will still be him we are after." Said Leo.

"Get some sleep, bro. We'll talk it over with everyone tomorrow." Said Raph _and he left to go to his room._

_Leo just lay in bed thinking about the dream. Could it truly have been the Shredder, the EVIL he felt from it the eyes and claw. It had to be him, but how. Maybe what they say is true**, EVIL NEVER DIES**!!!_


	8. Truth or Insanity

I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews. Again you guys are the best I have a lot of confidence because of you all. I like to thank the people that updated, but they need to finish their stories too... (and I know you know whom I am talking about...) Again thanks to all, and I hope you like this chapter, I really don't know what I am going to write, but I will wing it... TURTLES NOT MINE!!! By the way for the people not watching FOX BOX (Like me) Cartoon Network is airing the new turtle episodes starting with City at War Part 1 Tonight. I am taping it. CAN'T WAIT!!!!!

**_The Kitchen of the Lair..._**

_It seemed like a typical morning. Mikey was making breakfast, Donnie was reading the newspaper, Raph was staring off into space waiting for his eggs, and Master Splinter was drinking his tea. The only thing missing was Leo. The guys knew Leo was up. But they were wondering why he was not out there with them._

"Maybe we should check on him." Said Mikey _from the stove_.

"Nah, he's just trying to think of what he is going to say, about last night." Said Raph.

"What exactly went on when we went to bed?" asked Donnie_, putting down his paper to look at Raph._

"He'll tell you. I want to see your reactions to it." Said Raph. _Just then Leo walked in and everyone looked at him._

"How did you sleep my son?" asked Splinter.

"Not well Sensei. Mikey can I have some coffee?" asked Leo.

"Coming up." Said Mikey.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" asked Don.

"I'm surprised Raph didn't tell you guys." Said Leo tiredly.

"I figured you should tell them, and get their reaction." Said Raph _looking at Leo._ _Mikey handed Leo his coffee, and Leo smiled his thanks. He took the first sip and felt a little steadier and better._

"I told Raph that I believe I know who it was that attacked me." Said Leo.

"Yeah, we figured that bro, but who was it?" asked Donnie.

"I believe it was the Shredder." Said Leo. _Leo looked around the faces of his family. Donnie had a stunned look on his face, Raph's said nothing, Mikey had his mouth opened shocked, and Splinter had a thoughtful look on his face._

"Why do you believe it was Shredder, my son?" asked Splinter.

"Sensei, I keep on relieving that night. And, each time it becomes more and more real and more and more frightening. Last night, it was the most clear it has been. The eyes, the laughing, and the claw. I know it was him there was such anger, and enjoyment in seeing me suffer. I don't know how he did it, but it was him, and if we don't stop him, anyone of us could be next and he knows I survived." Said Leo.

"But, Leo you killed him." Said Mikey.

"Don't you think I know that." Snapped Leo _as he jumped up from the table to pace._ "I killed him, but he came back. I don't know how he did but he did. And I don't want to see anyone of you face what I went through. I don't want my family dead, because I couldn't stop him." _Leo couldn't stay there; he had to get some air. He left the kitchen and went out the lair door. Raphael got up to go after him._

"No, Raphael sit. Leonardo has to come to terms with this in his own way. Let him go. I must go to my room to meditate. My sons you go to the dojo after breakfast and train. Leonardo will be back, if what Leonardo says is true, and I believe it is, then we have an even deadly foe to deal with." Splinter _got up from his chair and walked to his room._

"God Raph, what are we gonna do? If this was Shredder, then he can attack us and we would never know until it was too late. How are we going to find him?" asked Donnie.

"First, we are going to eat breakfast, then train. When Leo gets back he will have a plan, then we will do what we always do. We will kick Shell." Said Raph. _Mikey handed out the eggs and laid a plate out for Leo. _

In the sewers... 

"_God, what are we going to do? He can come at us anytime. We don't know were he is. We could all die." Leo thought to himself. _

"_**LEONARDO!!!" **_

"WHAT? Who's there? Show yourself_." _Said Leo

"_**LEONARDO!! Do you think that I would just leave you be? I am coming for you and when I am done with you, your retched family is next." **_

"Show yourself Shredder. Let me fight you like before. Enough of these mind games." Said Leo.

"**I believe I am enjoying this too much. You will die turtle. I will kill you, and nothing will bring you back it is just a matter of when and where. Be prepared to die." Said Shredder.**

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!! FIGHT ME!!!" screamed Leo. _But there was no answer. Leo sank down to his knees. How could he fight something that was illusion, but real? He had to find Shredder in human form, he couldn't fight him mentally there was no way he was strong enough, the last encounter proved that. But how would he find Shredder? Hun! He needed to trail Hun if he did that surly Hun would lead him to the Shredder. He needed his brothers. He ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him. What he really needed was to get 100 better. If he couldn't even run back to the lair how was he supposed to face his enemy? He couldn't think of that now, what mattered was finding the Shredder, he would think of the rest later._


	9. The plan

Hello again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I am trying to get better and better. And I am glad some people notice I am getting better. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope that this story will be over soon but who knows, I don't even know what the next chapter will be about. Remember TURTLES NOT MINE!!!

**_The Dojo..._**

"No, Mikey keep your hands up. I swear you do not listen to me at all. Now I know how Leo feels." Said Raph frustrated.

"GUYS!!!" screamed Leo. _The three turtles rushed out of the dojo to meet a very out of breath Leo. _"God, my whole body hurts."

"Geez, Leo sit down before you fall down." Said Raph _as he took his brother by the arm and dragged him to the couch. _

"Listen, there's no time. I just talked to Shredder." Said Leo _still out of breath as he sat down on the couch._

"Um, Leo how can you talk to Shredder?" asked a confused Mikey.

"It don't matter he contacted me. He says he is gonna kill us. We have to go after him, and the only way I could think of doing that was to go after Hun." Said Leo.

"Sounds good Leo, but were do we find Hun?" asked Donnie.

"That is what we need you for. Keep your ears open for any Purple Dragon activity. Maybe if we get to them enough we can flush Hun out and follow him. That is the only thing I can think of. We need to find Shredder, and I really believe Hun is our answer. If you guys can think of anything else I'm listening." Said Leo.

"Leo, I think you need to rest. I'll look into the activity. You can't fight if you are out of breath from a little jog back to the lair." Said Donnie concerned.

"I know, I'm useless until my body heals. Donnie is there anything you can do to heal me quicker?" Leo asked.

"You're doing everything you can Leo. Your body did heal quicker then expected, but the pain in your muscles will be natural for a while. There really is nothing I can do." Said Donnie apologetically.

"God, what if I can't fight? What if I can't help you guys? I swear I am going to kill that Son of a Bitch, and this time he is going to stay DEAD!!!" yelled Leo _as he got up and went to his room and slammed the door._

"Geez, dudes I never heard Leo curse before. What should we do?" asked a concerned Mikey.

"I'm going to check out the activity on the streets." Said Raph.

"I'll go online with the police station, and see what they have on the Purple Dragons activities." Said Donnie.

"I think I'm gonna talk to Leo." Said Mikey. _Each turtle split in their directions Mikey went up to Leo's door and knocked._

"Leo it's Mikey can I come in?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey I really don't want to talk right now. Come back later." Said Leo _from behind_ _the closed door._

"Leo, I really need to talk to you." Said Mikey. _Mikey heard a loud sigh from behind the door and some shuffling around._

"Fine, come in then." Said Leo. _Mikey walked into Leo's spotless room and noticed him sitting up on his bed. Mikey sat down at the chair by his drawing table. _

"Leo, talk to me bro." Said Mikey.

"Mikey, there is nothing to talk about. I'm fine. As soon as Donnie gets some information on the Purple Dragons we should be able to find Hun and Hun will take us to the Shredder." Said Leo.

"Dude, I'm talking about you." Said Mikey _as he looked intently at Leo._

"I'm fine Mikey. I don't want to talk about it." Said Leo.

"Well dude I think you need to talk about it. You are so stressed that you cursed Leo. You cursing is not good." Said Mikey.

"Look, Mikey I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I cursed I shouldn't have. It's been a little rough for me and now, my body won't corporate with me its just a little tiring." Said Leo _as he looked down not meeting Mikey's eyes._

"Leo, you can't expect to be 100 in no time. We really thought you were going to die. Leo, I'm surprised you survived, I am glad but surprised. You need to give your body time." Said Mikey.

"Mikey, there is NO time. He's gonna come after us again, and soon. I don't know how I know this but I feel it. He's gonna come and if I am can't fight, then I am afraid. More afraid then I have ever been." Said Leo.

"Leo, we will find Shredder, and then we'll kick the shell out of him, but until we find him, you have to rest and concentrate on being better. Getting angry ain't gonna help. You need to train, so how about you stop feeling sorry for your self and start practicing. The more you do it the better you will get at it and you will be able to last longer." Said Mikey.

"Since when did you become so smart?" asked Leo jokingly.

"Shell, Leo listening to you do it to Raph all those time I have to pick up something." Said Mikey smiling.

"Thanks, Mikey. Let's go practice." Said Leo as he got up from bed. "I think I should be kicking your Shell by dinner time."

"I hope so Leo, I hope so." Said Mikey. _Both turtles left Leo's room to go to the dojo. Donnie was still at the computer, Raph was not home, and Master Splinter had not left his room since breakfast. The plan was set now it was up to Hun to make his move..._


	10. Found

Once again, thank you to all the people who reviewed. I like the fact that Mikey has some wisdom in him once in awhile. Leo might just have to get hurt a little more but we shall see. I don't know what is going to come out of this chapter, but all journeys begin with a single step.... TURTLES NOT MINE ENJOY

**_The surface..._**

_Raph was hopping across different buildings listening to anything that would give him a clue to where the Purple Dragons or Hun was. He stopped on one building near an abandoned warehouse. He heard the sounds of a fight. He stepped to the edge of the building and looked down. His luck could not have been better. There in the middle of the Purple Dragons and foot soldiers was Hun. They were beating the CRAP out of some guy. Raph wanted to get into the fight, but couldn't this was their chance to know where Shredder was. He had to hold out until he knew the location of Shredder's hideout._

"This will make all people know that the FOOT CLAN is back in business." Hun said _as his people continued to beat the man. When the man was down and unconscious Hun told the Purple Dragons to leave and then he turned to his foot ninja and told them to leave as well. Hun then turned and walked the other way. Raph followed Hun for 15 minuets. Finally, Hun stopped at a run down old office building. Hun looked around and then went inside. Raph didn't follow him, but waited. The windows were broken and you could see where Hun was headed. This had to be the place Shredder was staying. He had to get his brothers. Raph began running towards home._

_**The Dojo...**_

"God, I can't do this. I can't even hold my weapon." Said Leo frustrated.

"You're getting better Leo. You can almost hold it for 10 minuets." Said Mikey _as he lowered his numchucks. _

"Right and when the fight lasts longer then that I am a liability. We can't afford that. I'm sorry Mikey I need to rest. My legs are going to give out any second." Said Leo tiredly.

"That's ok, bro. You lasted an hour standing. That's great. Your kata's almost perfect." Said Mikey encouragingly.

"I'm going to lay down. Call me if Raph comes home or if Donnie finds anything." Said Leo _as he headed to his room_.

"No problemo bro." Said Mikey _as he put his weapons away and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. _

_Meanwhile Leo went to his room. "_God_," he thought. "_I'm never going to beat this before we have to face the Shredder. I'll be a burden to them again." _Leo went to lie down when intense pain hit him. "_AH_!!" Leo fell forward and didn't make the bed. _

"**Did you think you could get rid of me? I told you to be ready for anything Turtle. I am going to tear you up bit by bit. I had to wait until you were alone and now you are." Said Shredder as he laughed.**

"NO, get out of my head. How? How are you doing this? I killed you. Stay away from me and my family." Said Leo.

"**You are dead freak." Said Shredder. **_Leo was gasping for breath from the intense pain in his head. Shredder came at him while Leo was fighting for breath. Leo tried to block, but the blow connected to his head. He tried to get up and stop the attack but he couldn't move he was being held down and beaten repeatedly. He couldn't breath, Shredder was chocking him, Leo tried to free himself but he was losing the battle. Then he heard his door opening and Master Splinter was beside him. _

"Donatello quickly get my herbs in my room. Easy my son, breath easy." Said Splinter _as he laid his hand gently over Leonardo's bruised face._ "You must be still he is gone for now." Said Splinter.

"Couldn't.... Couldn't fight..." said Leo in pain. "I tried.... to strong... to weak..." _with his last breath and thought of weakness he passed out_.

"Sensei, here's your herbs, LEO! Sensei? He's not..." asked Donatello scared.

"No, he is just unconscious. We must move him to the bed." Said Splinter. _Donnie and Mikey moved Leo carefully to the bed. He was bruised and bleeding, but he was alive. Thank Goodness Master Splinter was here and felt his troubled son. Splinter tended to Leonardo's wounds and left Donatello, and Mikey to look after Leonardo. Splinter then went to Meditate on this problem. _

"Donnie, what are we going to do? Leo couldn't even fight him." Said a concerned Mikey.

"I know Mikey, hopefully when Raph comes back we can find the Shredder and kick the shell out of him!" said a very angry Donnie. "God, I can't do anything for Leo. I found nothing from the police it's like they aren't even trying to find the Purple Dragons. I really hope Raph has something." Said Donnie. _Both Mikey and Donnie sat down next to Leo's still form and waited for some sign that Leo was going to be ok. They sat like that until they heard the Lair Door opening and shutting. _

"GUYS!!! Leo, Mikey, Donnie? I found him. We have to go now!" said Raph.

"Raph, hey wait a second, slow down what did you find?" asked _Donnie as he walked out of Leo's room. _

"I found Hun, I know where Hun and I believe Shredder is staying." Said Raph _out of breath_. "Where's Leo we should go before he leaves again." _Raph looked around for his brother but he didn't come out. _"Leo, hey did you hear me I found him."

"Raph, Leo can't come. He got attacked again." Said Mikey.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't gone that long. He's fine. Where is he?" asked Raph _as he pushed Mikey out of the way to go into Leo's room_. "Hey, Leo stop laying around we have to get going." _Raph walked into Leo's room and stopped as he looked down at his brother. There were wounds all over his face. He didn't move when Raph called him. _"Leo?" _Raph walked to his brother's side. "_God Leo, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should of stopped Hun and attacked Shredder when I had the chance. I shouldn't of come back here. I should of taken my chance. But NO, I had to come back to you and have you help. God this is all your fault... All your fault..." cried Raph in raged.

"Raphael, stop this." Came a voice behind him.

"Master... I?" Raph stuttered.

"I understand Raphael, but now is the time for you and your brothers to plan. Leonardo cannot accompany you so you must lead. You must destroy the Shredder. Leonardo can not take another attack." Said Splinter _as he came further into the room to look at his son._

"Sensei, I don't have a plan, that's not my style we need Leo to come up with one." Said Raph _as he looked down at his so still brother_.

"Go with your brother's; plan then when you have your plan go and do what is necessary. I will take care of your brother." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, I don't..." said Raph

"Go, my son, you can do this, but you must move fast. If the Shredder feels that we know where his location is he will move. This must be done fast and now. Go." Said Splinter _and he turned away from Raphael to take care of his hurt son._

"Donnie, lets go to your lab." Said Raph. _Each turtle left looking over Leonardo, each promising that they will get the Shredder, and that Leo will get better._

_**The Lab...**_

"Ok brainyack. What's your plan?" asked Raph _in a hurry_.

"I don't have one. I think it is best if we just use the art of surprise and attack." Said Donnie.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go." Said Raph.

"Raph lets take these communicators just to keep in contact. When I check out the building I can come up with a better plan." said Donnie.

They all took out there communicators checked to make sure it worked and stepped out of the lab.

"I'll meet you guys outside I have one thing to do before we go." Said Raph. _Mikey and Donnie, nodded and headed out the lair. Raph walked into Leo's room. _

"Sensei, can I uh have a minute?" asked Raph.

"Yes, my son. I will be right outside." Said Splinter _as he got up to leave. Raph sat down next to Leo on his bed._

"Hey, bro. I'm gonna get that son of a bitch for you. You're gonna be fine. We'll be back soon." Said Raph _as he laid his hand on Leo's shoulder. He then got up and walked out the door._

"My son be careful. Do not underestimate the Shredder. You return home to us." Said Splinter.

"We will Sensei." Said Raph. _He then walked out the lair and met up with his brothers_.

"Lets go kick some shell!" said Raph. _And they all ran off to fight the Shredder and save their brother._

OK, not bad. I liked it. A little more hurting for Leo, a tender moment for Raph and Leo, and a start of a new chapter on the way. Thanks for reading...


	11. Truth scarier then Fiction

TURTLES NOT MINE!!!!

**_Abandoned Business Building..._**

"This is it Donnie. I saw Hun go up to the 13th floor. Have a plan?" asked Raph.

"Well, how about this, Raph you can go up to the roof and come down, Mikey and me can go in from the front. There will probably be foot soldiers all around. We take them out quietly. Then we meet on the 13th floor and go together room by room." Said Donnie.

"Sounds as good as one of Leo's plans." Said Raph.

"I wish Leo was with us." Said Mikey sadly.

"Yeah, well he can't, so we have to make him proud and get the Shredder the hell away from him." Said Raph.

"Easy, Raph. I wish he was here too Mikey." Said Donnie with a sigh.

"Can we just get going? There's no activity on the street, ok keep in contact. If anyone needs help call. I'll meet you guys on the 13th floor." Said Raph _as he jumped to the street and started running to the business building._

"Don, do you think we can do this?" asked Mikey.

"We don't have a choice Mikey. If we don't kill the Shredder tonight who knows what his plans will be for Leo or even us." Said Donnie _as they began to run to the front of the building. _"You ready?"

"No, but lets do it anyway." Said Mikey. _They looked into the building and found no foot soldiers on the main floor. _"This is too easy."

"I have to agree, lets check in with Raph." Said Donnie. "Raph, you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Raph _as he went to the top floor and started sneaking down the stairs every watchful for foot soldiers. _

"Um, there's nothing here. No foot soldiers. Are you sure that Hun went in here?" asked Donnie _as he and Mikey still carefully went to the stairs to get to the 13th floor_.

"He's here Donnie, so be careful. The foot soldiers might be out on a run for all we know. Who cares about them, we need to find Shredder and put a stop to this once and for all." Said Raph.

"Ok, we're on the 9th floor should be there soon." Said Donnie.

"Ok I'm on the 21st." said Raph. _The turtles made their way to the 13th floor and meet each other there. _

"Ok I'll search the left side offices you guys the right. If we see them whistle, and be quite." Said Raph _as he started to search. Half way down Mikey whistled. _

"Movement." Mikey whispered.

"Ok, guys fast and silent." Said Raph. _They prepared themselves then Raph kicked the door open. They were shocked to find Hun laying face down on the ground. Someone was here, but not know. The 3 brothers went to check on Hun he was out cold. They looked around, but there was no sign of Shredder. _

"SHIT!" cried Raph. "Could he have known? And what about Hun who would do this to him?"

"I don't know Raph, and we have no way of knowing, if the Shredder was even here." Said Donnie disappointedly.

"OH, he was here. I know it. God, if I didn't go back to you guys I could of done away with him. But No I was stupid and thought I needed help. I could of taken um." Said Raph.

"Enough Raph, what you did was right. You couldn't of taken both Hun and Shredder. Think of Leo. He couldn't even take Shredder. You did the right thing. We will find him. Lets get Hun awake, make him talk." Said Donnie.

**_The Lair..._**

"AH..." moaned Leo. _Leo twisted and turned on his bed. _

"_I need to wake up. Something happened." Leo said in his mind. _

"**Don't wake up turtle. I think now is a perfect time to face me." Said Shredder.**

"How are you doing this? I killed you. Why are you not dead." Asked Leo _as he turned around and found himself facing the Shredder._

"**It is funny how the mind works. Yes you killed the body, but the mind lives on. My mind is more powerful then you can imagine Turtle. I will take you apart bit by bit until you are nothing but an empty shell, then when your mind is about to break from pain I will make you watch as I kill your FAMILY!" **laughed Shredder.

_Leo couldn't take it. He got his swords from his sheath, and attacked. Shredder dodged and swiped at Leo, he caught him on the face, and Leo started to bleed. _

_Leo twisted and turned on his bed and Master Splinter knew that Leonardo was facing his enemy in his mind. Splinter tried to reach out to his son, to help him defeat the Shredder, but the Shredder's mind was to strong and blocked any interference._

"You must concentrate Leonardo. You will win, do not be afraid." Said Splinter to his sons body.

_Leo was fighting the fight of his life. _

"I won't let you hurt my family. I will die before you cause them pain." Said Leo _out of breath_.

**"Do you think you can stop me? You have tried and failed twice. What is to stop me know?"** asked Shredder mockingly.

"I will destroy you. I did it once I will do it again. I am not afraid of you." Said Leo _as he regained his breath and stood to face the Shredder._

**"Mere words will not help you Turtle. You are too weak, you can never win."** Said Shredder.

"We'll see about that." Said Leo _and he charged the Shredder_.

**_The Business Building..._**

"Ok, wake up Hun. Nap time is over." Said Raph. _Hun was tied down to a chair with some chains. Raph was standing in front of him ready for anything._

"You freaks what have you done?" asked Hun _as he attempted to get himself free._

"Nothing that wasn't coming to you. Bone Head." Said Mikey.

"Enough, where's Shredder?" asked Raph.

"I will tell you nothing." Said Hun.

"Oh, I think you will talk before this is all over." Said Raph.

"Raphael, I think we can use something besides violence to get what we want." Said Donnie, _as he pulled something out of the pack he was carrying_.

"What is that you freak? What are you doing?" said a concerned Hun.

"We will get the truth out of you, one way or another." Said Donnie _as he stepped up to Hun_.

"NO wait, don't I will tell you what you want to know. Don't." said Hun.

"That was easy." Said Donnie shocked.

"Ok, spill." Said Raph.

"My master, has come back, but not." Said Hun.

"Don't try and mess with us Hun, he attacked our brother. We know he is back." Said Raph as _he punched Hun in the face._

"I knew my Master would go after the Blue Turtle. Is your brother hurt bad? I hope so." Said Hun _with a laugh. With a roar, Raph started punching Hun until Mikey and Donnie pulled him off._

"You tell me where the Shredder is or so help me I will kill you." Said Raph

"My master is all spirit. He cannot be killed physically he has no body. But his spirit lives on. My master will tare apart your freak brother, then he will attack you, we will finally be rid of you freaks." Said Hun _with a laugh._

"You lie, I know he's here. Nothing lives without a body. Now, I swear, if you don't tell me the truth you will wish you had." Said Raph _as he moved closer to Hun with Mikey and Donnie trying to hold him back._

"Raph wait. That makes sense or about as much as it is going to. Think about it. We heard nothing of Leo being attacked, but yet he was. We didn't hear Shredder, and Leo did say he talked to him. I think Hun's telling the truth. I think Leo's being attacked by Shredder's spirit and if he is, there is no "body" we can kill to help Leo." Said Donnie.

"No, I don't believe it. A ghost? No, he's lying. Shredder has something to make us not see him. There's no such thing as ghosts. Now, Hun you tell me the truth." Said Raph.

"I told you the truth turtle. Do you really believe that DEATH will stop my Master from seeking revenge? He has returned and you cannot stop him. No one can. He will kill you all, and we will rule this town again." Said Hun.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Raph. _He broke away from Mikey and Don and attacked Hun he punched, kicked Hun until he was a bleeding broken mess._

"Raph, enough." Said Donnie.

"He can't be right, Donnie. If he's right there really is nothing we can do to help Leo." Said Raph defeated.

"No, no I don't want Leo to die. We have to do something." Said Mikey _who was quiet throughout this whole thing._

"We will Mikey. We have to get home, we have to tell Master Splinter he will know how to handle this." Said Donnie. _They all knew that if Master Splinter couldn't help Leo then no one could, and Leo was on his own and that was too scary to even think about._

I think it is good. I hope you all like it. I think we are almost coming to the end. I like messing around in Leo's mind. I hope you all can see it like I do. I usually have his brothers rescuing him and all but I think it is time we have Leo fight on his own and use all his strengths to help him. We shall see.... Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it still...


	12. Conclusion

Again I like to thank everyone for his or her reviews. I really hope you like this ending. I couldn't think of any other way to finish it so here goes. Enjoy and don't kill the writer. 

REMEMBER TURTLES NOT MINE!!!!

**_The Lair, Leo's Mind..._**

"**Give up Turtle you will not win." Said Shredder **_as he kicked Leo to the ground_

"I'll never give up. I will take you down Shredder, and if I have to die in the process so be it, but you will never hurt my family again." Said Leo _from the ground._ _He quickly got up and came after Shredder again. He kicked him in the chest and Shredder fell down. _"Looks like you can get beat after all. You won't win. I won't allow it."

"Foolish turtle one little kick won't stop me. You can't kill that which is already dead." Said Shredder, as he got up and attacked Leo again sending him to the ground.

"_He's right. How do I kill something that is already dead? But, he's in my mind, and in my mind he has a body, and I'm not really here, I'm back at the lair. So maybe he can die." Thought Leo. He had to get up. He had to attack Shredder with everything that he had. He ran at the shredder and kicked him again in the chest he then did a roundhouse and kicked him in the face. He needed to get his weapons again; he was too strong to beat him with just hands and feet..._

_**The Lair...**_

"MASTER SPLINTER!!!" screamed Mikey.

"Geez, Mikey wake the dead why don't you." Said Raph.

"Oh, god do you think I did?" asked Mikey.

"Shell for brains." Whispered Raph _as he walked to Leo's room. Raph opened the door and was shocked. Leo was on his bed twisting and turning and bleeding. Splinter had his eyes glued to Leo and was holding Leo's hand._

"Sensei, what's going on? I thought you treated his wounds." Said Raph.

"Your brother is fighting an even bigger battle within. There is nothing I can do. I tried everything, but the Shredder is blocking me." Said Splinter angrily.

"There's nothing you can do, Sensei?" asked a frightened voice behind Raph.

"No, my son, there is nothing I can do. This battle is between Leonardo and Shredder, I have tried everything and nothing will let me help." Said Splinter.

"But, you always make it better." Said Mikey.

"I wish it were so my son, but there are some battles bigger then me." Said Splinter sadly.

"Will Leo make it?" asked Donnie.

"I do not know my son. He is badly hurt and the beatings continue to manifest on him. I am trying to give him my strength but I do not know." Said Splinter.

"No, he won't die. There has to be something we can do. I won't stand by and watch my brother die. He can't we need him." Raph cried. _He turned around and slammed his fist against Leo's wall and knocked down a picture. Raph picked up the picture and looked at it. It was of all of them a couple of years ago, Mikey, Donnie, Master Splinter and Himself. They all looked so happy, arms around each other smiling to the camera. Leo was not in the picture, but Raph knew that without Leo there would be no picture. There would be no happiness._ "NO! You will not die Leo you hear me. You fight. You fight and you kick his ass." Screamed Raph. "Please bro, come back to us. We need you.... I need you."

_Donnie was besides Mikey standing in the doorway looking over at Leo and said, _"Yeah, bro. You can kick his ass you did it before do it again, we need you."

"Please, Leo don't die, I don't want you to die." Mikey cried _on Donnie's shoulder._

_**Leo's Mind...**_

_Leo didn't know how much more he could take he was kicking him, punching him doing everything he could but Shredder just kept coming. He needed his weapons. Where were his weapons? He turned around quickly to check and got knocked down by Shredder. Shredder was then on him. Kicking, punching, slicing into Leo. "No, I can't let him win. I have to fight, I can't let me family be next." Thought Leo, but he didn't know if he could hold on..._

_**The Lair...**_

_Leo's body was again showing bruising. Leo's breath was coming out in gasps and fresh claw Marks were made on Leo's face and plastron. _

"NO LEO!!! FIGHT DAMN YOU FIGHT. IF YOU GIVE UP I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. NOW FIGHT PLEASE..." screamed Raph...

_**Leo's Mind...**_

_Leo was getting beat bad. He turned his head a bit, and caught a faint glitter of something. HIS SWORD, if he could just reach it... He had to get Shredder off of him and get his sword. He gathered what little strength he had and punched the Shredder in the chest hard. Shredder stumbled off Leo and that was Leo's opportunity. He rolled to the side and grabbed his sword. _

"**You found your weapon. No matter. I will still win. You are beaten already. Your little sword will do nothing to help you!!" said Shredder.**

_Leo held the sword in one hand and held his side with the other. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Moving was painful, breathing was painful, but letting the Shredder win and have his family was more painful then anything. He would not let Shredder win. Leo attacked. He swung his sword and Shredder blocked. Leo attacked again and yet the Shredder still blocked. _

"**YOU CAN NOT WIN TURTLE!" laughed Shredder. **

_Leo had enough, he could hardly stand, and he was bleeding and hurt. _"THIS ENDS NOW SHREDDER!!" screamed Leo. _And Leo attacked with everything he had. He sliced and kicked and had Shredder down._

"**NO THIS CAN NOT BE!" screamed Shredder. **

"You lost Shredder, and now you will stay DEAD_!" Leo brought his sword down and through Shredders heart. He then got up and looked at Shredder._ "Your dead." _He whispered and fell to his knees. Shredder didn't move, he didn't talk, he didn't laugh, he was dead, just like Leo said. "_Thank God." _Leo fell to the ground and closed his eyes._

_**The Lair...**_

_Leo stopped gasping for breath. Leo stopped moving around on his bed, Leo just stopped all together. _

"Sensei?" asked Raph fearfully. _Just as everyone thought Leo was dead Leo drew in a deep breath of air, and started breathing on his own._

"LEO!" screamed Raph. _Leo opened his eyes and looked at his brother. _

"He's dead." Whispered Leo. "He won't hurt us any more."

"You did it bro. You did it." Said Mikey relieved.

"I don't feel so good, it hurts so much." Said Leo.

"You must rest my son. Donatello and myself will take care of your injuries. Nothing will harm you now." Said Splinter.

"Thank you, Sensei." Said Leo _and he drifted off to sleep._

"Sensei, will he really be ok?" asked Raph.

"I do not sense any evil. I do believe that Leonardo has taking care of the Shredder." Said Splinter. "Donatello, please bring some water and towels, Michelangelo please get the first ad kit." _Both turtles did what they were told. Raphael walked up to his brother as Splinter got up to get some more herbs from his room._

"Hey, Leo. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm glad you kicked his shell again. I thought when we couldn't help that you wouldn't make it. I was wrong, and I'm glad. Hurry up and get better bro, I miss you yelling at me." Said Raph.

_Donnie, Mikey and Splinter came back in and attended to Leo. Raph was in the room staying out of the way. Before long the blood was gone and Leo was patched up. During the whole time he didn't move, but Donnie said that was his bodies way of coping with all that it endured. The days that followed had Leo still asleep and healing Donnie said it was fine and natural. Raph was getting bored sitting around. Finally 1 week later Leo woke up. _

"It's about time." Said a voice from the door.

"Raph?" asked Leo uncertainly.

"Yeah its me. How you feeling?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. I feel weird. Tired, hurt, what happened?" Leo asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Raph.

"The last thing I remember, I was heading to my room to rest. Did you find the Shredder? Do you know where he is?" asked _Leo as he tried to get up but fell back to the bed in pain. _"What the shell happened to me?"

"Leo, you've been in this room for almost 2 weeks. You beat Shredder. You won, he can't hurt you or us again." Said Raph.

"How? I don't remember." Said Leo confused.

"You fought him in your mind, and you won, well that's what you tell us anyway." And _Raph began to tell Leo everything that happened._

"WOW! So, he really is gone Raph?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, bro you did good." Said Raph _as he laid his hand on Leo shoulder giving him a friendly squeeze._

"How about I get the guys in here. They've been really worried." Said Raph.

"Yeah, that's good. Hey Raph?" said Leo.

"Yeah bro." Raph said as he turned back to face Leo.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"What are brothers for?" said Raph. _Raph opened the door and yelled that Leo was awake. Mikey came running in followed by Donnie and Splinter walked not far behind. Their family was whole again, and with Leo's strength and courage Shredder was beating again. Hopefully this time he will stay dead._

Well that is it. I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. I will try to write another one soon. Thanks a lot for all the great reviews and for everyone's help. Have a great one!!!!


End file.
